


Electric Dream

by arcticdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/arcticdorks
Summary: Renjun and Jeno at their hotel room in LA.





	Electric Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I miss NoRen.That's it, I am indulging myself.

Renjun marvels at the sight of Jeno so close to him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. They were talking just a moment ago, conjuring things they want to try here in LA in so little time. Renjun smiles imagining it all with Jeno in his mind, they were talking about the Hollywood Walk of Fame when Renjun’s question is responded with a soft breathing. Jeno is fast asleep, laying on his side one arm pillowing his head. 

 

Renjun didn’t mean to stare but something about Jeno’s face is so comforting even if it’s laden with exhaustion due to jet lag. Renjun closes his eyes and for a fleeting moment a scene plays at the back of his eyelids, the same picture he sees with his eyes open. Jeno sleeping and him with his head propped on his elbow but they are definitely much older, mature looking. As if Renjun saw a glimpse of the future. 

 

His eyes shots open and his breathing escalated, he can hear every beat of his heart.

 

He shifted gently but it made Jeno jolt, waking him up from his slumber. Jeno sits up right away rubbing his eyes. 

 

“What time is it?” he asks, resting his back on the plush pillows.

 

“You’ve only slept for fifteen minutes.” Renjun mumbles, following Jeno’s action. Both of them are sitting with their back on the pillows.

 

“Oh.” 

 

“You’re watching me,” Jeno declares, where Renjun chuckles softly. 

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” He’s not sorry at all. 

 

Jeno scoots closer, curling an arm around Renjun’s waist.

 

“I like it.” Jeno whispers, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder now that he’s close enough. 

 

Renjun reaches for Jeno’s hair playing with it, and he can also feel Jeno’s hold to him tightening. 

 

“I know.” he smiles, he reaches for his phone to check the time and when he realizes that it’s past the time that they were supposed to meet at the lobby Renjun panics a bit, detaching himself from Jeno’s hold, earning a whine from the other boy. 

 

“Come on time to get up.” He says, raking his hand on his own hair. 

 

“Five more minutes” Jeno pouts and Renjun laughs lowly. 

 

“You’re cute when you do that.” Renjun points out the obvious.

 

“I would not mind staying here in LA as long as you shower me with praises, Renjun-ah.” Jeno says in amusement. 

 

“Shut up and get up.”

 

“Yes sir!” Jeno rolls over bringing Renjun with him, so now Jeno is on top of him, caging Renjun between his arms. 

 

He can feel Jeno’s warmth above him, strands of Jeno’s hair poking him. He’s holding his breath and Jeno who is a lot bolder, just smiles at him inching his face closer that their noses touch slightly. 

 

It wasn’t much. This moment would end soon when they will realize how late it is, how late they are. Renjun swallows a smile before he closes his eyes and waits for Jeno to finally close the gap between their lips. Renjun lives for moments like this, short but will definitely linger for god knows how long. Still eyes closed, Renjun crosses his fingers and hopes that any path he travels in the future will always lead him to this, to Jeno and they will make it far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am working on a lengthy canon/angsty fic for this pairing and it is sooo hard. I always have this picture of them in my head where they are just sweet lil beings and that messes up my idea lol that's why I put this up heh...


End file.
